


Tour Tousled Blues

by Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Semi-Graphic Smut, Smut?? Kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont/pseuds/Seasons_change_but_ppl_dont
Summary: Starts with Frerard angst, then maybe some fluff, completed.Thank you to magnusismyrock for helping me with the chapter thing <3
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Frerard angst. Set in revenge era, 2004, on a tour that I’m not even sure happened. Just like, mcr going around to different towns playing music and staying in hotels.  
> Warning: non/semi-graphic depictions Of smut (bjs)

Gerard and Frank are not dating. Fuck, Gerard wishes they were. He was being driven insane from all of the meaningless touches and kisses when he so wanted something committed. 

Frank was having a crisis. He was not in love with Gerard, he was not affected by their short alone time (god, it was always too short), and he was most certainly not gay. 

One day, they’re all staying in some shitty hotel. Frank decides to go have a cigarette, so he walks outside to find Gerard already there, holding one of his own. They stand there in silence, just stealing glances at one another when they weren’t looking. Finally, Gerard broke the silence. 

“Frank. I know you probably are gonna think I’m crazy or some shit, but I really like you. And I... Fuck, I just want something committed, I want to be able to be comforted when I think about the next time, rather than anxious.” He looked at Frank apprehensively, hopefully awaiting his response. Frank went into full on panic mode. This is it. He could have Gerard, all to himself, for god knows how long. But he wasn’t gay. He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I can’t give you that.” 

Why did I say that  
Why did I say that  
Why did I say that  
Why did I say that  
Fuck, now what, moron?

Gerard’s face flashed through 7 different emotions in about 3 seconds, before landing on a mask that Frank couldn’t quite discern. 

“Well.” Gerard turned and started walking along the side of the building. He called out over his shoulder, “let me know if you ever want a blowjob.” 

Frank felt like shit. To be fair, he just acted like shit. “Gee..” he tried. 

“I mean it, Iero. You ever feeling horny or stressed or whatever, just tell me and I’ll suck your dick. No strings attached.”

And then, he rounded a corner and was gone. And Frank did. Every so often, he would go to Gerard and try to forget everything they could’ve had by focusing on the way Gerard worked his tongue. But he was always left craving something emotionally, something that he couldn’t quite place. Oh, and he still was not gay.

Soon, Frank was slowly pulling away from Gerard. Instead of seeing him he would take some random woman into his hotel room, and more often than not he would simply not show up to the hotel at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!!
> 
> Trigger warning: eating disorder (anorexia)

Gerard wasn’t starving himself, no. He was just- preoccupied with thoughts so eating wasn’t really important. Sure, if the band went out to eat together (which basically never happened) he’d get a meal, but mostly he’d just have a snack or something every so often. 

But he didn’t think it was a big deal, and he never meant for Frank to find out. Somehow he did, and Gerard found himself cornered in the ice/vending room of some other shitty hotel. Frank was definitely overreacting. 

“How long have you been doing this to yourself?” He asked incredulously. 

Gerard rolled his eyes before replying, “how long ago was it, that you brushed me off like I was worthless?” He didn’t need to be looking at Frank’s face to know that his eyes were in an accusatory glare directed at Gerard. Who knew that 5’6” could look so intimidating?

Frank still hadn’t moved from where he was blocking any possible escape route that Gerard could take. He pulled out his cell phone and called Mikey. Gerard finally looked up at Franks face curiously. He found Frank’s eyes exactly how he expected them to be, but they didn’t leave Gerard’s face. He had no idea who Frank could be calling, but it probably wasn’t good. Frank waited until Mikey picked up to start talking.

“Hello?”

“Frank, what the fuck do you want? This better be important.” Was Mikey’s wonderful greeting. 

“It- it is important.” Frank replied. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Gerard is anorexic.” Gerard’s eyes widened and Mikey could hear a slightly muffled voice indignantly say, “Hey! No I’m not!”

“Explain.” Mikey demanded.

“Uh, well, I might’ve upset Gee, like a lot, and um.. he hasn’t been eating since?” Frank’s voice went up at the end, turning his explanation into a question. He could practically hear the expression Mikey was making. 

“And how long ago was this?”

Frank sounded threatened when he replied, “three and a half weeks ago?” in a high pitched sqeak. To be fair, Mikey was being very threatening.

“You’re going to fix this, and I’m going to help. Now, go to your rooms, separately. I’ll be back soon, and I’ll get you. Tell Gee that if he doesn’t go to his room, I will chain his ass to a chair and make him get a tattoo. Now go.” Mikey hung up.

Frank put his phone away. Gee only heard half of the conversation, so he crossed his eyes and looked down at Frank. “Well?” He asked. 

“Mikey says to go to your hotel room, and if you don’t, he’ll find you and make you get a tattoo. I’m going to my room as well.”

Gerard looked very offended. “Mikey?! You told Mikey?!!” 

Frank was already on his way out the door. “Yeah, and unless you want a tattoo, you’d better do what he said.”

Around an hour later, there was a knock on Frank’s door. It was Mikey, holding a bag of takeout, and promptly grabbing Frank’s arm to drag him outside. Frank was having trouble keeping up with his long stride, so he jogged behind him and out the lobby doors to the bus. Mikey unlocked the bus door, (where did he get the key?) and walked inside, setting the bag of takeout on the tiny “kitchen” table before pulling out one of the chairs and pointing to it. “Sit.” He said. Frank sat. Mikey took the box of food out of the bag, threw the bag away, and told Frank to not even think about getting up. 

A few minutes later he heard footsteps approaching the bus, as well as whining from an all-too-familiar voice. The door was forcefully thrown open and Gerard went silent when he saw Frank. Mikey practically threw him into the bus and he glared as he sat down across from Frank with his arms crossed. Mikey decided to speak up. “You two are going to talk this out like adults. You can leave once Gerard eats that,” he said, pointing to the takeout, “and Frank calls me saying you did.” With that, he was out the door, locking it behind him to start what was pretty much the most intense staring contest in the history of ever. Both men were too stubborn to look away, and neither wanted to talk first. 

Finally, Frank broke the silence with a soft, “You need to eat, Gee.” 

Gerard simply strengthened his glare. 

“C’mon, please?” He tried again.

No reply. 

“Ok, well, if you’re not gonna talk about the food, at least tell me something. If what I said really affected you that much, why’d you keep letting me use you like that?”

Gerard was quiet for a long time before he answered. “See the thing is, Frankie,” he began, words laced with venom, “the thing is that I need you. And if I can’t get an exclusive committed relationship with you, I’ll take whatever I can get. So, I let you use me, because I needed to get you in some way.”

At this, Frank was speechless. He didn’t realize how much Gerard actually cared about him. He started to break down. Gerard’s face of challenge faltered and melted into one of concern. 

“What.. what’s wrong, Frank? I.. I’m.. I meant-“ Gerard was confused, to say the least.

“I’m so, so sorry, Gee. I didn’t mean to fuck everything up, I just, I just, I just was, I-“ Frank was in pieces, trying to say something Gerard couldn’t understand.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok Frankie, it’s ok, you don’t have to be sorry that you don’t feel the same way I do-“ Gerard was cut off with an even bigger sob. 

“That’s the problem! I’m a stupid fucking asshole that refused to accept the fact that I LIKE you!”

Gerard was stunned and confused. 

“Yes, Gerard, I like you. I really really like you, and I was too scared to accept my fucking feelings because I was to much of a pussy to think about the fact that I might be gay!” 

Gerard laughed quietly, and Frank looked hurt. “I’m not laughing at you! Don’t worry, I was laughing at how stupid I was being! Don’t worry, dude, you might not be gay. There’s more than just gay or straight, Frankie. Fuck, I battled with internal homophobia for years before I accepted my sexuality.”

Frank sniffled. 

“I’m not even gay, Frankie. I’m Pan. You might be Pan, or Bi, or a number of other words that mean attracted to more than one gender. Have you heard of them?” Gerard asked, worried he assumed too much and might’ve come off as condescending. 

Frank looked up before quietly saying, “no. I haven’t heard of them.”

Gerard asked if he should explain them, and after a lengthy conversation, Frank decided that he identified most with Bisexuality. He also admitted that he definitely wanted an exclusive committed relationship with Gerard. 

They were both content, however Frank remembered something. “You know.. you still have to eat that if we want to leave.”

Gerard scowled. “I don’t want to eat it.” 

Frank sighed. “Gee, you need to eat. It’s ok if you can’t eat the whole thing, sometimes that happens if you haven’t been eating for a while. But you need to get back in the habit of eating.”

“But do I really need to?” Gerard whined.

“Yes, you do.” Frank said firmly. “You could die, Gee. I don’t want you to die.”

Gerard finally gave in. After he ate some of the takeout, Frank called Mikey saying that they’d made up and Gee had eaten the food. When Mikey unlocked the bus, he was surprised to see them holding hands, but he just shrugged and let them out. 

He was even more surprised when they both went into Frank’s hotel room, but the biggest reaction they got was an eyebrow raise. 

Even more surprising was the fact that they didn’t do anything except talk and go to sleep, the last thing said was Gerard whispering, “There’s gonna be so much more “stage gay” now, only it won’t be just for the stage.”


End file.
